


Eevee-ning at the Zoo

by haleofStilesheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Pokemon Go AU, Pre-Slash, Zookeeper Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofStilesheart/pseuds/haleofStilesheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ends up third wheeling Scott and Kira's date. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eevee-ning at the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://www.cmczoo.com/uploaded_files/pokemon%20day-1.png) picture my local zoo posted

“Dude, really?” Stiles groaned, throwing his head back. He let his shoulders slump, not caring whether he looked like a petulant child or not. 

This was supposed to be he and Scott’s weekend to bond as bros, to play video games until four a.m., to eat and drink nothing but Doritos and Mountain Dew for two days straight. And now it was ruined.

All because Scott had to go and fall in love. Again.

Stiles had thought it had been bad when Scott had fallen head over heels for Allison back in high school―all the starry eyed gazing at each other and passing notes in class; all the times Scott would go off on long tangents about  _ Allison this _ and  _ Allison that _ ; all the times Scott had skipped out on practicing for lacrosse with Stiles to go hang out with Allison, the allure of getting laid more important than―but it was nothing compared to Kira.

It was like Stiles ceased to exist after Scott met Kira in his biology class and immediately fell ass over ankles for her. Ever since then he’d consistently ignored Stiles’ phone calls and texts, cancelled plans they had made months in advance, forgotten Stiles’ birthday, and had basically forgotten his best friend’s existence altogether.

All because of a pretty face.

And Stiles had nothing against kira, she was impossibly sweet and kind, and was as much of a nerd as he was. They got along great but when she and Scott were together it was like nothing else existed.

And now, Scott was cancelling their bro bonding weekend!

Something that was practically sacred and had been since they were ten. All for―

“Pokemon Go at the zoo?” Stiles asked in pure disbelief, reading aloud the picture posted on the Beacon County Zoo’s official Facebook page. 

Apparently in a bid to attract more visitors, and more donations as a result, the zoo was organizing a scavenger hunt replete with prizes for the first fifty trainers and Pokeball enrichments for the animals, the picture advertising two gyms and over twenty Pokestops.

_ It’s not a bad idea,  _ Stiles reflected, figuring it would bring in a pretty decent amount of donations for the zoo, aware that it had worked well for other businesses and companies that had held similar events. There was only problem. “Scott, you don’t even like Pokemon Go.”

It was true, Scott had dismissed it as a stupid game when Isaac had first told him about it. Stiles on the other hand had instantly been hooked, occasionally playing between classes or on his afternoon walks with his dad.

“Yeah, but Kira does,” Scott said simply, shrugging as though that solved every conceivable problem in the universe. Stiles raised a skeptical brow at him. Scott pouted and pleaded, “C’mon Stiles, it’ll be fun!”

“Fine!” Stiles capitulated after a few moments, throwing his hands up in surrender, helpless to resist Scott’s puppy dog eyes for very long and well aware he wouldn't be able to dissuade Scott anyhow. He leveled Scott with a stern look, wagging his finger at him. "But if you ever complain about fake gamer girls again I'm gonna throw this right back in your face."

"Deal," Scott beamed, flashing his brilliantly white teeth at Stiles as he grabbed his phone to call Kira. Stiles rolled his eyes behind Scott's back, sighing heavily, not at all looking forward to being reduced to a third wheel for the umpteenth time.

But who knew. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, after all. Maybe he could finally catch a Vulpix.

*  *  *  *  *

It was very bad after all.

And the stupid app froze when he tried to catch the Vulpix he'd found outside the reptile house, the still image of the dreaded Schrödinger's Pokeball---the Vulpix simultaneously both caught and not caught---staring back at him from his phone screen, cruelly mocking him.

Scott had barely spoken a single solitary word to him after they'd picked up Kira and gotten to the zoo. Occasionally he'd shove his phone into Stiles' hands and tell more than ask him to take a picture of him and Kira. Otherwise it was like Stiles was completely invisible.

God, he really hated being the third wheel.

After over an hour and a half of blindly following them around the zoo, Kira leading Scott around by the hand to find whatever Pokemon had popped up on her screen, Stiles had decided to leave them to their own devices. He'd simply just stopped walking with them as Kira excitedly tugged Scott toward the monkey and primate exhibits, lingering by the new wolf exhibit to watch them doze in the shade.

He was standing slumped over, forearms braced on the wooden rail of the walkway, taking a few pictures of the large black wolf that appeared to be in charge when a voice over his right shoulder commented, "Careful."

He yelped as he jolted, fingers instinctively curling around his phone in a tight death grip. To his surprise when he spun around he was face to face with the hottest zookeeper in the world. Stiles was sure of it.

He was tall and impressively built, his chest and arms visibly muscular through the thin tan cotton of his uniform shirt. He had swarthy skin and lightly gelled black hair, dark stubble dotting his sharp jawline under his high cheekbones.

His eyes looked green but Stiles couldn't be exactly sure, noting flecks of brown and gold in his irises. But what made him so completely drop dead gorgeous was the wide, effulgent smile stretched across his lips.

And it was aimed solely at Stiles who was unable to do anything more than stare in awe at the veritable Greek god standing before him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Hot Zookeeper apologized with a small chuckle, revealing painfully cute bunny teeth. Stiles nearly fainted. "I just didn't want you to drop your phone."

"Oh. Uh, thanks man," Stiles replied, valiantly trying to refrain from reaching out and running his fingers over that delectable scruff. Instead he reached out to shake Hot Zookeeper's hand and introduce himself. "I'm Stiles, by the way."

"Derek," Hot Zookeeper answered, shaking Stiles' hand, bright smile still in place. He glanced down the phone in Stiles' free hand. "Are you here for the uh, the Pokemon thing?"

"Oh, no. Not really," Stiles denied, shaking his head and wrinkling his nose. Shrugging, he elaborated, admitting, "I'm actually third wheeling my buddy Scott and his girlfriend. Or, I was anyway."

"Your friends ditched you?" Hot Zookeeper---no, Derek---asked, raising his thick eyebrows in surprise. He shifted his weight to his other foot, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Eh, more like I ditched them," Stiles confessed, scratching the back of his neck and staring at his shoes, wondering just how awful he sounded for admitting something like that. Instead of giving him a dirty look Derek huffed out a laugh and moved to lean against the railing.

"Third wheeling not too fun?" Derek asked with a wry grin, his eyes bright with mirth as he teased Stiles.

Stiles turned and gave him a pointedly blank look that made him toss his head back and guffaw loudly. Stiles could feel his heart start pounding faster, the sound of Derek's amused laughter making his day a hundred times better.

"So, why'd you go with them?" Derek wondered. "Why not leave without them?"

"I'm the one with the car," Stiles shrugged defeatedly, all too used to having been used like a taxi ever since he'd gotten his driver's license. But standing there with Derek didn't make it seem so awful.

He was about to ask Derek out, figuring he'd get rejected anyway but not wanting to miss the opportunity, not wanting to regret having never asked the handsome zookeeper when he was old and on his deathbed, when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"That's Scott," he remarked as he checked his phone and the slew of text messages he had received, most of them questions about where he was. "Only took him half an hour to notice I wasn't there."

Derek chuckled again, watching as Stiles scanned through the texts from Scott.

"Uh, crap," Stiles mumbled when he saw the most recent message, asking him to meet Scott and Kira in the parking lot. He looked back up at Derek to explain, "I'm being summoned. Gotta go chauffeur."

"Yikes," Derek remarked, drawing air in between his teeth in a sympathetic wince.

"Yeah. So, I better go. It was nice meeting you though," Stiles said, getting ready to stuff his phone back into his pocket.

"Uh, wait. Let me see your phone real quick," Derek requested. Stiles shrugged and handed Derek his cell, watching as he punched something in. When Derek handed it back to him, Stiles immediately checked to see what he'd done.

He'd entered his number in as a contact under the name  _ Call Me _ .

When Stiles looked up at Derek, jaw slack and eyes wide, he smiled and suggested, "Y'know if you ever want to just two wheel with me."

"Uh, yeah. Yeah! I'd love to!" Stiles exclaimed, excited beyond belief. "Maybe I could bring Scott. See how _ he _ likes third wheeling."

"I'll see you later then," Derek smiled.

Stiles nodded and waved before turning to walk towards the exit, musing that maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
